


What are we playing for?

by Antares_28



Series: Sanvers Family [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Pool, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8880169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares_28/pseuds/Antares_28
Summary: Tumblr Sanver prompt:"Alex and Maggie can't quite keep their hands to themselves while playing pool. Not realizing that Alex's friends, who she has not come out too, are at the bar watching them."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeellooo :)
> 
> I am almost done with my finlas so I'll be able to read and write a lot of Sanvers stuff soon. Not to mention I am finally getting in the christmassy mood, I just LOVE this period so much!
> 
> Anyway, this is a little story inspired by a Tumblr prompt.
> 
> I had a lot of fun while writing it, so I hope you'll like it as well.
> 
> As always, just remember I am not an English native speaker.
> 
> Enjoy :D

“What are we playing for?” Maggie asked, her hands sliding over Alex’s hips, slowly creeping up her back.

“You are always so competitive,” Alex teased and she smirked, a  _ Have you met me? _ smirk, still staring at her. 

Alex was quiet for a moment, thinking, and then blurted, “Oral sex,” loud enough for people on the crowded sidewalk to hear while shooting them looks. Alex didn’t seem to notice though and Maggie bit back laughter. “Whoever wins,” she continued , “The loser has to go down on them.”

Maggie shook her head slightly , “Gosh, I love you,” she said and Alex beamed, giggling. 

She leaned in closer until their lips were almost touching but, “This may be one game I lose though,” She said in a low voice that made Alex shiver and blush and then Maggie grinned as if she had just won some other game she hadn’t even realized they were playing in the first place.

Alex composed herself soon though and replied, “As though you don’t know I am better than you at pool games.”

They entered into the alien bar and it was a strange hour. Too late for lunch, too early for dinner and there were just a few other customers in the bar besides the man standing behind the counter, in front of rows of coolers and colorful bottles of alcohol. A couple of men sitting on the stools, minding their own business, a man and a woman sat in one corner, completely lost in their own world, and two men and another woman sat at one of the tables, laughing about something and sharing a pitcher of beer. Maggie didn't know if they were humans or aliens, but honestly she didn't care.

“I have to go to the toilet,” Alex informed Maggie the instant they stepped inside and giving her a quick kiss, she hurried off in the direction of the neon sign hanging from the ceiling, pointing to where the bathrooms were.

Maggie went to the bar, finding a laminated menu. Typical bar food and that was alright with her. She knew it would be for Alex, too. She really did have some of the worst eating habits – mainly because she didn’t have time to cook and so her diet was basically made of junk food. Thankfully, they were together now and she actually liked cooking. And Alex simply loved all the mexican dishes she had cooked for her.

“What can I get you?” The bartender asked, coming to stand in front of her, waiting as Maggie kept checking out the single page, single side menu.

“Two bottles of Corona, one order of fries and…” she stopped, scanning the menu one last time. “Mozzarella sticks.” 

The bartender nodded,  turned and  grabbed their bottles of beer first from the cooler behind him. “Lime?” 

Maggie nodded. “Please,” she reached for her wallet , “And can we get the balls , too , for a game of pool?” 

“Of course, and since you both spend basically all your spare time here , I won’t ask you the five dollar deposit,” he nodded, winking at her.

In that moment , the door opened again and Kara entered into the bar with Winn, James , and Mon-El.

She immediately spotted Maggie and walked towards her.

“Maggie!” She greeted her and the detective had to admit that Kara was not so frightening anymore since she had started to date Alex.

“Little Danvers,” she smiled , “What brings you here?”  M aggie asked, waving her hand to greet the rest of the group.

“Oh, we just wanted to have a drink. Where’s Alex, by the way?”

Maggie was going to reply when Alex came out of the bathroom, and she widened her eyes seeing her sister and her friends in the bar.

Obviously, Kara knew about her and Maggie and she was also  excited about their relationship. Nevertheless, both Alex and Maggie thought that it was so fresh and precious that they had preferred to maintain a low profile and nobody, except Kara, Eliza and J’onn, had a clue about them being together.

For this reason, and also because of the bet they had made before entering into the bar, Alex was a little embarrassed.

“Kara, what are you doing here?”

“Hey Alex, Mon-El has just found a job so we are celebrating. If you want to join us, we will be over there,” she said, sensing that her sister might want to spend some time with her girlfriend.

“Oh, that’s awesome!” Alex replied, feeling sincerely happy for the Daxamite , “And thank you, I think we have a game and then we’ll definitely join you.”

Alex hugged her sister and she greeted her friends before walking towards the pool tables, where Maggie was already racking up the balls.

“The new bartender just subtly reminded me that If we break anything, we’ll owe him five bucks,” she informed her, smirking around her beer bottle and Alex shrugged out of her leather jacket, leaving it and her purse on the chair Maggie had dropped her own jacket onto.

“It’s warm in here,” Alex commented, also peeling off her sweater, leaving her in a black lace tank top and Maggie stared at her, almost forgetting to swallow her beer. She stood there, the lights of the bar shining down on her, making her look almost exactly like she had that first night they had hung out together and Maggie realized that she had no idea what she was doing to her. 

Alex threw her a smile, grabbing the block of blue chalk and one of the sticks , “You want to break?” She asked.

“So,” Maggie said with a low throaty voice, “Are we still playing for… you know, _ oral sex _ ?”

Alex squeaked and blushed but she kept staring at Maggie, “Of course, Sawyer. Why shouldn’t we?”

Maggie smirked, tilting her head towards Kara and her friends but Alex just shrugged. The detective stared at her for another minute before Alex nodded again, knocking her head back for another gulp of beer. 

Well, that all made the game _ a lot  _ more interesting. Maggie almost laughed as she had a feeling that Alex wouldn’t really like it if she just threw her down on the pool table now and make love to her in front of other people.

Alex Danvers was exquisite and intoxicating.

A song began playing through the jukebox and Alex began mouthing the words to herself as she chalked the tip of her pool cue.

And Maggie could barely contain a groan. Alex was right, it was warm in here and she practically tore her gray sweatshirt off, leaving her in the white blouse she had layered underneath. This time, she caught Alex staring at her and she almost smirked. Anything to get the power back.

Maggie leaned over, lining her cue up and there was a sharp crack as the white ball came in contact with the other balls, breaking them apart and both she and Alex, now sipping at her own beer, watched as they rolled around the green felt table. 

Maggie took a step back as Alex bent down in front of her, lining her cue up, sliding it back and forth between her index finger and this time Maggie couldn’t help but groan out loud. Her jeans were tight, her ass right in front of her, and she almost reached out to touch her. She hardly even noticed as Alex sunk the solid “2” blue ball into one of the pockets. She spun around, giving her a triumphant grin.

“Let the games begin,” Alex teased.

“I thought they already had,” Maggie said and she stood up on her toes, giving her a kiss on her cheek.

Alex sunk two more solid balls before it was Maggie’s turn but the bartender brought out their food to them before she could take her first turn and Alex ordered them two more beers.  _ “Lucky Star” _ by Madonna was playing now and she noticed how close Alex stood to her as she munched on a mozzarella stick, looking up at her.

“You’re getting better, you know,” she informed her , “I am always the best but at least you don’t suck at it anymore.”

Maggie grinned, showing her dimples and sliding a hand onto her hip , “I’d rather suck something else right now, you know,” she said and Alex blushed. 

Maggie then looked down as her fingers pushed her tank top up just enough for her thumb to draw circles on the exposed skin of her hip , “You know me, though, Danvers. I never go down without a fight.”

Alex tried to collect herself and laughed softly, “I don’t know about that. You seem to go down pretty willingly in my opinion.”

She then lifted her right hand to the side of her neck, brushing her thumb against her pulse point.

Handing her her bottle of beer, Maggie then left to walk around the table, inspecting the situation, before she bent down, steadying her cue and shooting at the striped “9” ball, smirking confidently as it sank into its intended pocket. Alex smiled at her, sipping at her beer, forgetting about her own. After sinking the “12” and “14” striped balls, Maggie missed at the striped “10” and she came up to Alex, handing her her beer again, slipping past her, purposely rubbing her body against her as she passed.

“A worthy opponent,” Alex smiled and she grinned, dropping a kiss to her bare shoulder before taking a step back, watching her.

Their game lasted for nearly an hour, both taking breaks to eat and for Alex to feed the jukebox more quarters.

And in that hour, the teasing had reached an unbearable degree. 

Maggie purposely bent down in front of her or when she was across from her, she seemed to know that Alex could see down her blouse and her breasts encased in their bra. She rubbed the blue chalk slowly on the tip of her cue before forming her lips in a perfect “o” and blowing at it. 

Alex wasn’t a bystander though and she caught Maggie staring at the slight tightness of jeans and how it hugged her ass. She was such a sucker for her ass and legs and Alex knew it.

“You ready, baby?” Alex smiled as she sank her final solid ball.

Maggie smirked, leaning against the wall, watching , “Did you ever think that I  _ let _ you win this game?” She asked, grinning as Alex laughed.

“Sure, Maggie,” she bent down, lining her cue up with the black “8” ball. “We both know I am the best at this.”

Maggie simply shrugged though , “The reward is just… too…  _ sweet _ to pass up,” she said, slowing her words down, speaking in that throaty, velvet voice – her bedroom voice – and Alex closed her eyes for a moment as it washed over her.

She took her shot, easily sinking the last ball, winning the game but she didn’t even care. Alex stalked right up to her and Maggie was still grinning as her fingers fisted in her blouse, yanking her off the wall and into her and she captured her lips with hers in a hard kiss, not caring anymore about kara and her friends looking at them.

The bar was nearly deserted now except for them and the bartender was watching the television, mindlessly rubbing down glasses, and he didn’t notice as Alex grabbed Maggie’s hand and yanked her towards the bathrooms.

Maggie’s grin remained as Alex practically shoved her into the women’s bathroom – a single small room with one toilet and sink and she locked the door behind them. “You’re a naughty agent, Danvers , ” She said as she nibbled now on her jaw.

“You’ve completely ruined me,” Alex murmured, her fingers tracing her stomach underneath her blouse. “Whenever I want you, I  _ have _ to have you no matter where we are.”

* * *

 

Meanwhile at Kara’s table.

“I didn’t know Alex  was into girls,” James stated, sipping at his drink.

“I knew it!” Winn exclaimed, raising his fist in the air in a victory manner ,  “Alex has  had a crush  on Maggie for months. They are so cute!”

“They were aware that they were in public though, weren’t they?” Kara shook her head, not believing what she had just seen with her own eyes. She already knew about Maggie and her sister and honestly she was their first supporter, but that didn’t mean she wanted to see them getting all hot and flustered around each other.

“I am not sure about that, but it was hot,” Mon-El interjected and Kara gasped, smacking him on his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!!!
> 
> If you want to add me to chat about Sanvers, give me prompts, or just shamelessly fangirling, I am ms-hgolightly on Tumblr.


End file.
